Rockin her world
by K. H. Kelsey
Summary: Soul is a teenage rockstar that every girl in death city wants. Except for Maka. She hates rock music and celebrities. Can Soul Evans rock her world and change her views? YOU'LL HAVE TA FIND OUT! Remember to R&R! HAVE FUN READING THIS! SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1: School

Soul's p.o.v

Just a normal day. Crusin around in my limo hearing fans scream my name. All in the average day for me. "Hey driver where are we goin?" I yelled up to the front.

"Just to a High school sir." He responded.

"Wait, I don't remember having a concert at any high school." I was puzzled.

"You don't," The driver said. I sighed, that was a relief, "But, you are going to school!"

"WHAT!" I choked on the taco I was eating.

"School. Your father requested that you start high school now at a public school instead of tutoring and home schooling." He replied dully.

I looked out the window and sure enough we were pulling in the driveway of a school called Death City High. Swarms of students stopped to see "who" it was. The driver tossed me a red and black backpack and a paper with my classes on it.

"Good Luck." He said and I stepped out the door.

"OMIGOSH! It's Soul Evans!" A girl in the front shouted.

"Oh crap." I thought. "Time to make a run for it." I ran inside the school as fast as I could. I was fine until I bumped into her. "Ow, sorry I..." I looked up. The girl was cute. She had dirty blonde hair pulled up in pigtails with bangs that swept across her forehead. She was wearing a green paid skirt with yellow and green striped leggings and a white t-shirt and around her waist she had tied a pale yellow sweater.

"Get up dumbass before they find you. Follow me." She helped me up and ran with me to an old janitors closet. She locked the door.

"Umm…who are you?" I asked uneasily.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I am Maka Albarn. I thought you might not wanna to get attacked by fan girls so I helped you hide. We have ten minutes before the first bell rings so you can stay in here until then." Maka smiled at me. I was pretty sure I blushed.

"How can I be sure you're not some crazy fan girl trying to kidnap me?" I questioned.

"Well, if I was a fan girl I am pretty sure I would have raped you already. Anyway I don't like rockstars and celebs…their just a bunch of shit." I felt my heart sink. "Bye." She left.

"This is just the beginning." I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: Math class

Maka's p.o.v

I sure left him in a daze. He looked stunned after I said quote "Didn't like rockstars or celebs." Well, since he is a rockstar I guess that is a normal reaction. I hurried to my locker and got my books then headed for chemistry class. As I walked in the door I saw…. "Oh no…" I thought. It was him. Soul was in my class! I felt the blood rush to my face and I started blushing. I covered my face with my hands until it receded. I can't believe I actually blushed. I hurried to sit down with my hands still over my face. I went to sit down on one of the stools.

Soul's p.o.v

I saw her about to sit down when I saw her foot was going to hit the corner of the desk leg. "Mak…" Too late. She tripped. Her books were everywhere and she was on the ground, legs splayed out and I could see her plain white panties….I blushed madly.

"Um…need help up?" I asked.

"No you perv!" Maka knew what I had seen and she slapped me upside the head for that and stormed down to the nurse's office for a couple band aids. And within seconds a swarm of fangirls in that class shrieked "We wouldn't mind if you saw us!" They giggled. The teacher, Miss Ford, said "Quiet down girls and leave Soul alone." The teacher winked at me. *shudder*

"Great, another stupid class with the same old pedophile teachers….why the heck do they even like me….at least the female teacher's do…*shudders again* and that creepy gym teacher Mr. Durbin…." I thought. "Then there's those creepy fangirls that are waiting to rip the clothes right off of me. And then there's her…" I blushed no way in hell can I think of her like this. As she said she quote "Hates rockstars and celebs…" My train of thought was interrupted by…

"Nya~ Hi Soul!" A girl with curled up purple pigtails purred in my ear. I jumped "Hi I'm Blair president of the SOUL IS MUH MAN fan club. I thought I might formally introduce myself to THE MAN himself…."

"Nice to me…" I was about to finish my sentence when I found my face being plunged in between Blair's boobs.

"Nya~ we'll be such great friends." She let go finally, leaving me gasping for air.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU CRAZY BITCH!" I yelled at her. All the fangirls shrieked again.

"Call us bitches too Soul!" They demanded.

"Soul. I am so sorry, but I have to give you a detention for that. See you after school!" She smiled sweetly and winked again.

I slouched in my seat. This place sucks.


	3. Chapter 3: Detention

Maka's p.o.v

Shit! I got a detention. "Since when are paper ninja stars not allowed in school?" I asked myself as I walked down to the detention room. "Well, at least I got that asshole of a bully to stop picking on Crona…Here is the room…" I stepped into the room reluctantly. "Oh No not…." I muttered. Soul was there AGAIN! He was sitting in the back of the room with his legs propped up on the desk.

"Oi! Maka what are you doin here?" He asked.

"Threw paper ninja stars at a bully. Why are you here?" I questioned him.

"Said shit in class." I laughed. Then I hear the roar of multiple footsteps…

"Congrats on your first detention Mr. Soul Evans!" The fangirls shouted. The Blair came up to me and gave me a certificate.

"GODDAMNIT! GET OUT YOU WHORE!" I yelled at Blair again, all the girls murmured in awe.

"AWWWWW! BLAIR GETS CALLED A BITCH AND A WHORE! NO FAIR!" They all cried out. And then they left.

Soul's p.o.v

"Phew…These fangirls are insane…" I sighed as the teacher walked in.

"You know the rules. No talking, texting, sleeping, etc. Ok?" She asked.

"Well, this is going to suck." Maka muttered.

"I got a plan." I thought and I quietly pulled out my phone and started texting my manager.

The teacher's cellphone started ringing. "Huh? I got a text." The teacher looked at her phone. "You have one 10,000 dollars please go to the gas station down the road to claim your prize. Sorry kids gotta go!" She rushed out the door. I smiled. Worked everytime on my tutors. Step 1 of get closer to Maka scheme was finished. Step 2…I have no idea.

"Hey, Maka." I said.

"Um….hi?" She responded.

"Would you mind if I sat next to you?" I asked.

"No." I went up to the desk next to her. Damn this was moving slow. Gotta speed this up.

"You know, I never ever have met a girl like you before…" I tried to start something. "And you're special…I mean nice…and…" CRAP I looked like a fool.

"And what?" She looked at me.

I just did what came first to my mind. I stood up and picked her up out of her desk and kissed her.

_SLAP!_

"One word for this….Epic fail." She said to me. "This is a kiss." Next thing she did surprised me. She grabbed me by the shirt collar and kissed me but this kiss was stronger.

"And that is how you kiss." She sat back down. I stood there dazed.

"So you like me?" I asked.

"No you idiot. I was just teaching you how to kiss…" My heart was shattered again.


	4. Chapter 4: Magazine

Maka's p.o.v

I just left him sitting there stunned. I thought the next day he would be recovered, but he didn't show up at school… "I wonder if he is okay…" I bumped into someone. When I looked to see who it was, it was Blair and her group of psychos. 

"OMIGOSH! Hey Maka! Did ya see the school papers today?" she held a newspaper up. I grabbed it and on the front cover was a picture of me and Soul kissing. "It is sooo cute! I didn't know you liked him…well, it is the newest school scandal so I just had to tell my cousins in New York who told their friends in Texas and those friends told more friends and…" I started blushing really badly. I thought it was bad now but when I heard…

"Oh and Maka, that picture made its way to a celebrity gossip magazine publisher… I don't know how though…" Blair winked. I bitch slapped her and started a catfight cause Blair doesn't back down easily.

Soul's p.o.v

I opened my eyes slowly. I had passed out on the couch because of how depressed I was. I heard my phone bleep. I reached for it and in blaring red letters it said "YOU HAVE A TEXT!" I flipped it open. It was a picture from one of my friends at school. "Blair? And Maka? A CATFIGHT?" I yelled. I sighed. "Forget her," I thought. Echoes of that moment we were together in detention rang through my head. Then my phone rang. "Hey?" I said wearily.

"Hey Soul it's me Black*Star. Did you see the Death city Celeb magazine?" He asked.

"That's strange, why would he ask that?" I thought. "No. Why?" I replied.

"Well, you are on the cover." He spoke in a soothing tone as if the thing would upset me.

"I'll get it from my magazine bin…hold on a sec." I picked it up and looked at the cover. "No…"

"YES!" He shouted back.

"Maka…How did this happen?" I questioned. I was choking back tears now. The memory of her kiss was still strong in my mind.

_FLASH BACK TIME_

_When she grabbed me I was wondering if she was going to punch me or do something else that would be absolutely horrible. Then I felt her soft lips pressed against my own. I wondered if I was dreaming but then I could actually feel her arms around my neck and I could smell her cherry blossom shampoo in her hair. I was in heaven. Then I was rudely awakened from that blissful moment. Maka had shoved me to the ground and said "Now that is how you kiss." A cold unfeeling expression was on her face as her eyes bore into mine. Then she stormed out…_

_ FLASHBACK OVER _


	5. Chapter 5: Lies

Soul's p.o.v

I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Blair. "Hi Blair." I said sadly. I wasn't in the mood to put up with her. "Soul, I heard about the papers. Maka is so mean isn't she? I was just trying to give her an 'I'm sorry for your bad publicity' gift and she started beating me up." She leaned on me. I was uneasy; I could feel her breath on my neck.

"I found out something you might want to know." She leaned in even closer and whispered in my ear. "Maka sent those pictures in with her phone. See I even managed to get her phone when we were fighting." Blair pulled out a green cellphone that looked a lot like the one Maka always had in her pocket. Blair then showed me the photos.

"NO! Maka would never do that! She is too nice…" I thought about how she saved me from the fangirls on my first day at school.

"Remember what she said about hating celebrities…well, she has always wanted to humiliate one and she saw her chance and well she got you." Blair snaked her arms around me. "I would never do that to you…Soul." She pushed me onto the couch and straddled me.

"Blair, I like Maka. I can't…" Then I remembered what she had just told me and I did the stupidest thing I have ever done in my entire life. I let Blair kiss me.

Maka's p.o.v

"That's it I am going to confront his rockstar ass and you are not gonna stop me!" I Maka chopped his body guards at the front gate. I grabbed their keys and walked in to see. Blair and Soul…making out! "Sorry I came at the wrong time! BYE!" I ran back out. I felt slightly hurt that Soul was with Blair, but I ignored that feeling and ran all the way home.

Soul's p.o.v

"Who was that?" I pushed Blair away from me. Blair and I sat in silence for a moment then she said.

"Was just a random person. No one you need to worry about." And then she looked at me. And I just sighed

"Well, I guess I'll forget that even happened." Blair pulled me into a kiss again and this time I forgot all about Maka, school, and that mysterious person who just ran into my home. I enjoyed it.

Maka's p.o.v

When I got home I ran to my room and slammed the door. I ran to my bed and stood on it so I could reach one of the shelves above my headboard. I pulled an autographed poster of Soul off the shelf and slowly walked out of my room to the curb and ripped the poster into shreds. Tearing it apart bit by bit, dropping every shred into the trash can. When I was done I ran inside and made my self a cherry pop tart. And I sat at the table and sat in silence. I got up and walked to the radio and turned it on…and the first song I heard was Soul Evan's song "Give me your soul". It was too much. I ran to my room and cried. My mom walked in ten minutes later and saw the half eaten pop tart and heard the radio talk show host drawling on about music. She went to my room and opened my door. She thought I was asleep so she left me alone. But when she closed that door I went back to softly sobbing and crying myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Lyrics to Give me your Soul

**Note: This is my song and I wrote it. Please don't steal it.**

Lyrics to Soul's song "Give me your Soul"

Give me your Soul

Cmon girl I know you want to

Give it to me

And I'll give you

The night of your life

The night of your life

Give me your Soul

I'll hold it closely

Give me your Soul

So precious to me

Give it to me and I'll give you

All you want and more

So when I come around

And knock on your door

I'll say

Give me your Soul

Cmon girl I know you want to

Give it to me

I'll never leave it alone

I'll never leave you alone

I'll always be there for you

So give it to me you

So give it to me you

So give it to me you

Give it to me I know you want to

Don't deny it

Don't try and hide it

I know you

I know you


	7. Chapter 7: Fixing

Soul's p.o.v

I managed to drag myself out of bed. I went to the bathroom, brushed my hair and my teeth. Then when I walked into the kitchen…"BLAIR?" I shouted stunned to see her. She was cooking something that smelled delicious so I sat down. "Oh, hi soul-kun! I made breakfast!" She said cheerfully. She went to one of the cupboards and pulled out two plates and two cups. I just sat there and watched her scurry about the kitchen.

"Here you go! One scrambled egg with buttered toast and milk!" She presented a plate and set it down along with a cup.

"Thanks Blair. So when exactly did I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Oh you fell asleep after we made out. I tucked you into bed after that." Blair smiled.

"And when did you leave?" I asked another question.

"Oh I didn't. Your mother let me stay in the guest room." I choked on my eggs.

"What?" I was stunned.

"Oh you really don't remember anything do you?" Blair sat down to eat her food.

I sipped my milk with her in silence, then I set down the cup.

"Soul, you have a milk mustache!" Blair giggled then she pounced on me and started licking it away.

I guess I am with her now.

Maka's p.o.v

I wasn't going to do anything this weekend. Scratch that. I am going to do one thing. I am going to write a song to try and get soul impressed. That's it! Well, here goes my first try…

I gave you my Soul

I said keep it forever….

"THIS IS SO HARD!" I screamed.

Soul's p.o.v

"Blair, I have to go somewhere be back in a bit." I waited for her reply.

"OKAY! I'll clean up!" I left. I was going to go to Maka's house and ask her why she did this. I mean she had to have a better reason to trash my life. I stormed out and decided to walk all the way there to show her I am not just some stuck up rockstar.

Maka's p.o.v

_Ding-Dong!_ "Mom can you get that?" I shouted. I listened carefully to see who it was.

"Oh hello. Oh my! Of course darling, she's in her room. Maka you have someone here to see you!" I expected it to be Crona or Liz, maybe even Tsubaki. But, no it was HIM!

"What the hell are YOU doing over HERE!" I yelled at him.

"I wanted to ask you why you sent those photos in!" He replied defensively.

"I didn't send them in Blair did!" I shouted at him.

"Wait, what?" He replied stunned by what I had said.

"Yeah that's right. Your little Blair-Chan sent in those stupid pictures." I said again.

"How am I supposed to believe you? You are the one who said "I hate rockstars and celebs their just a bunch of shit" how can I believe you?" He asked repeatedly.

"Because I like you! You're different than every other celebrity. You write music that has a purpose. You sing with passion …you were my idol." I sighed.

"What?" He looked stunned again.

"Yeah. When I was in middle school I loved you a lot. Now I even remember that one concert I went to."

_Flashback time again_

_The lights blared still even though the concert was over. I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you look upset." I turned around, it was him! It was SOUL EVANS! "I'm fine." He smiled. "How about a poster to cheer you up." He took a poster from behind his back and gave it to me. I blushed. He laughed "You're strange…but kinda cute! Hey here's my…." "Soul get in the limo!" He was ushered into the waiting car. I was about to leave again when he rolled down his window and waved goodbye. _

_Flashback over_

"Do you get it now?" I looked down at my feet "What if he doesn't remember?" I thought. "well, to late to go back now…" I waited for his response.

"I knew you looked familiar. But, I didn't know you were the girl from the concert!" He hugged me. "I have been looking for you at every concert since, but after that one you just stopped going to them." He looked sad. "I guess I believe you. Hey did you stop by my house yesterday by any chance?" He asked.

"Yeah. I saw you and Blair…ummm" The memory was coming back and tears started to well up in my eyes.

"You saw huh? Well, forget about it. She and I..I guess we're done." He sat on my bed.

"Good. Well, I'm glad we cleared this up." I stopped crying.

"I'm glad too." And with that he hugged me close and left.


	8. Chapter 8: Past relationships

Maka's p.o.v

I just sat there stunned. I still can't believe he remembered me! Anyway I was lying around on my bed reading a book for like an hour or so when my phone rang.

"Uhhh…Hello?" I said.

"Hey Maka!" a loud voice shouted into the phone.

"Ugh! Black*Star I told you to never call me again!" **I yelled at my ex.***

"But Maka…" He tried to continue.

"Go hump a cow." I said angrily.

"But… GOD DOESN'T HUMP COWS!" He started talking loud again…

"I SAID GO HUMP A COW! I am so sick and tired of your loudness just SHUT UP!" I hung up on him.

Honestly, I don't even know why I went out with that dirt wad in the first place. First of all he was rude, second of all he is so full of himself, and thirdly he tried to get me drunk so he could…I shuddered. He brought back memories of why I hated guys sometimes. My dad had to be one of the worst men alive. Black*Star came in second. I hope that Soul doesn't betray my trust as others had.

Soul's p.o.v

I've had so many girlfriends before I'd met Maka at school. When I saw how she acted and I saw how she felt. Unlike the other girls her emotions were real, not superficial (like Blair's). All the other girlfriends I've had they came and went quicker than the passing of a day. (Highest # of girlfriends gone through in one day: 5) they'd break up with me cause I didn't smile at them or treat them specially. My soul's been shattered into a million pieces and only she has been able to make me feel like nothing ever happened. I heard my cellphone ring out.

"Hello?" I said lazily into the phone.

"Hey, it's me Maka. Soul do you want to…hang out at the skate park tomorrow?" She choked out the words.

"Sure. What time?" I asked coolly.

"Ummm around noon-ish…" Her voice quivered as she spoke.

"I'll meet you there. Bye." I hung up with a smile on my face. Leave it to Maka to put me in a good mood. I set my cellphone on my bedside table and just lay on my bed staring at the whiteness of my ceiling and slowly drifting to sleep.

**Notes: **

**Well to explain….I am going to eventually make a story of Maka's past relationship with Black*Star and Soul's past relationship with….well, I am not gonna tell you who it's with…I revealed to much already (Not really) Well (do I seriously say well too much?) thanks for reading. Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9: FLASHBACK TIME

**(Location: Soul's Trailer after a concert)**

"Ow! Patti I can't breathe…LET GO!" Soul scolded his girlfriend. The blonde always freaked out when they watched horror movies.

"Whoopsy! I just get sooo scared when the mean guy kills the couple…" She snuggled up next to Soul and rested her head on his chest. Patti looked up at him with her big blue eyes and was begging for Soul to touch, hold, or comfort her.

"Remember the big guy always loses in the end." Soul whispered in her ear.

Patti giggled "Oh yeah!" She kissed him, short and sweet as always. Soul sighed. She never got any different it was kind of boring. She leaned in for another kiss. Soul pulled away. "Soul, come here!" She beckoned.

"Patti I can't do this." Soul told her.

"Aww, why not!" Patti whined.

"Because you're not my girlfriend anymore." He replied flatly.

"Say what?" Patti said, her voice imitating a black woman.

"You are not my girlfriend." Soul said slowly.

"I thought you seemed tense…" Patti's expression changed into an evil glare. She got up and went over to the coat hanger and was fishing something out of the pocket of her trench coat.

"What are you doing?" Soul asked.

"Making you pay!" She giggled and pulled a gun out. She stuck the barrel to his forehead and leaned toward him. "I'm breaking you up first." Patti whispered in Soul's ear.

"I knew she was kinda crazy but I didn't know she was a psycho!" Soul came up with a plan quickly. "Patti I am a fool. I shouldn't have hurt you. Come here and let's keep watching the movie."

"NO! You're going down tonight!" Patti grinned evilly her finger grasped the trigger.

"Can I at least get a drink before I die?" Soul begged.

"Sure, I know that if I were about to get shot I'd be on my knees begging for a beer. Go get your drink. And come right back or else." Patti sat on the couch twirling her gun.

Soul ran into the kitchen and opened one of the drawers. Inside, was a tranquilizer dart and a gun to shoot it with. Soul loaded the gun and peeked over the countertop and aimed for the girl's neck. He fired and hit his mark.

"You sneaky little…" Before Patti was completely knocked out she shot at Soul hitting his right arm.

Afterward Soul called the police and they threw Patti in jail and took Soul to the nearest hospital. He never viewed girls the same way from that day on.

**(Location: Black*Star's Party)**

"Black*Star for the last time I don't want to drink anything!" Maka yelled at him.

"Aww c'mon Maka I only asked you to drink one shot!" Black*Star pouted. Maka was no fun. She never got drunk, she never wanted anything. Maka reached for the shot glass.

"That's more like it babe."

"Don't call me babe! I have a name you know." She shouted at him over the music.

"What did you say?" Black*Star ignored her and went off somewhere to dance.

"Ugh." Maka sat at the bar chatting with Crona (amazingly Crona was actually having fun) for hours till Crona left with Kid. And then Black*Star came back to the bar, sloppily drunk and covered in lipstick marks.

"Heya Maka. Wanna have some fun?" He asked.

"Finally! I actually get to do something!" Black*Star took her by the hand and ran with her into an old closet. "Um… what are we doing in here?"

"Having fun!" Black*Star grabbed Maka around the waist and started making out with her. Maka was fine with it until she felt the edge of her skirt getting pulled down.

"Black*Star don't do that!" Maka tried to pull his hand away but he was too strong.

"What did you say?" He still couldn't hear her over the music. He continued tugging at her skirt until it came away and fell around her ankles. Maka blushed. She didn't want him to be doing this to her but she couldn't move her arms which were held to her sides by Black*Star.

"You're drunk Black*Star! You don't really want this neither do I! STOP IT!" Black*Star had removed her shirt and was groping her breasts.

"You're gonna like this baby." Black*Star had gone too far. Maka kicked him in the nuts. Black*Star was surprised and let go and in that very moment Maka grasped his shoulder and knocked him out with a pressure point. She gathered herself emotionally, slid back on her clothes and walked out like nothing happened. But, that memory still burns in her mind and it torments her night and day…


	10. Chapter 10: Death the Kid

**(The next day)**

**Maka's p.o.v**

IT'S NOON! And I'm at the skate park waiting for Soul! Eeeeee! I could barley contain my excitement. I sat on a green bench and waited for a few minutes. Those few minutes became an hour. I wondered where he was…

**Soul's p.o.v**

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed. I ran around my house dodging bullets and trying to hide. To explain, little miss psycho is back.

"Tee-he! Muh sister broke me out of jail and you are so dead!" She pulled out some rope and lassoed me before I could make a run for it. "Russian roulette and you're up first…" She pulled out a six-barrel revolver and held it to my head…

**Maka's p.o.v**

It was taking Soul forever! I was crying when I heard a skateboard whirr to a stop next to me.

"Hey are you okay?" I looked up. A guy with three white stripes in his black hair looked at me with shining honey colored eyes.

"I'm fine." I crossed my arms and looked down at my lap.

"Really? Then why are you crying? What happened, you can tell me…" He sat down next to me and put his arm behind me. When his hand brushed against my shoulder I shuddered.

"A guy told me he'd meet me here and didn't show up. At least not yet…" I choked back tears. "Men are such horrible people. All they do is break promises, and cheat, and they don't think about others and…"

"Really, you think that? Hmm…" we sat in silence for a few moments. "My names Death the Kid but, you can call me Kid." He smiled. He was sooo cute when he smiled.

"Ummm my name's Maka." I was blushing madly. His boyish cuteness was overpowering.

"Maka, such a pretty name. A pretty name for a pretty girl. It fits you." Kid really knew how to charm a girl cause I was hiding my face in my hands because of how much I was blushing.

"Tha…Thank you…I…" I was cut off by his lips being pressed over mine. For a few seconds our lips touched, then he pulled away.

"No need for anymore words. Here call me if you ever need a friend." He placed a scrap of paper in my lap and left on his skateboard.

I sat there stunned. And for a few moments I silently wished that he was still sitting next to me. I cleared my mind of everything and left for home.

**Soul's p.o.v**

I have sat through ten rounds of Russian roulette and I still haven't died. I can't believe my good and bad luck. Good luck: I am still alive

Bad luck: I am still in the game

"Patti how about we take a break?" I was sweating profusely in fear and I was really late for my date with Maka. I hope she isn't mad at me.

"Okay!" She untied me. "I'll be back tomorrow for more fun and games! Maybe you'll be my boyfriend again and we'll finally get to play poker together!"

"Oh god." I could easily get which 'type' of poker we would be playing. "Ummm..bye?"

"Buh bye" She waved and left.

Crap! I have to call Maka and apologize! I dialed her number…

**Maka's p.o.v**

My cell phone rang. It was Soul. I couldn't answer, not after what he did to me. I'll wait a day before I talk to him again.


	11. Chapter 11: Playing around

**Soul's p.o.v**

WHY ISN'T SHE PICKING UP! I called her cell, her house phone, her mom's cell. Uh don't know why I did that….but anyway she still isn't picking up! Is it because I missed the date? Did I say something stupid? DID SHE SEE ME AND PATTI? This day gets worse and worse….

**Maka's p.o.v**

My house phone rang, my cell phone rang, and my mom's phone rang. (Weird right?) All Soul wanted to do was talk. I didn't want to listen. I think I over reacted…I'm gonna call him…

"Hello, Maka! Okay that girl I was with was just…" Soul began.

"WHAT GIRL?" I shouted at him.

"Oh crap. I screwed up again didn't I?"I didn't even answer I just hung up.

"Not only did he miss our date! HE CHEATED ON ME!" I started dialing Kid's number. "Well, two can play at this game!" I waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Maka! Nice to hear from you, so what do you need?" Kid asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a date with me!" I said in a cheery tone.

"Ummm…sure. I didn't think you would ever actually ask me tha…" I cut him off.

"Sooo meet me at the skate park at 3:00 pm tomorrow?" I asked.

"YES! I mean sure. See you there." Kid hung up.

**Kid's p.o.v**

I GOT A DATE! TAKE THAT LIZ! To explain, Liz and I had a bet. I just won. End of story. I really like Maka. She's cute…really cute…

**Soul's p.o.v**

UGH! There goes my day. I might as well just go find Blair and spend my day with her. Hey, maybe that is a good idea! I should set up a date with Blair to get Maka back! Yeah that should work! I dialed her number

"Hey Blair. Would you like to meet me at the skate park tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course Soul-kun! What time?" Blair gushed.

"Ummm... is 3 o' clock good?" I questioned.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU SOUL! Love ya! See ya tomorrow!" Blair hung up.

"I really must love Maka to put myself through this…" I sighed as I sank into my living room couch.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUHHHH! Two dates set for the same time at the same place….Soul and Blair….Kid and Maka….WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! Well, you tell me what should happen at the park! Should this story continue as a soul and Maka or a kid and Maka…? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! I AM STUCK ON THIS!**


	12. Chapter 12: Double trouble

**(THE NEXT DAY AT THE SKATE PARK) DUN DUN DUHHHH! :O**

Maka's p.o.v

Well, I am here, next to Kid, on a bench, at the skate park….I AM SO HAPPY! He's cute, kind, and punctual, not to mention he probably doesn't cheat!

"GASP!" Kid's voice broke through my thoughts.

"What? Is there a bee? Do I look funny?" I looked around in a panic.

"You're pigtails… are…they are…asymmetrical!" Kid fainted.

"Are you okay? I sat down and fanned him with my book. He slowly came to his senses.

"Let…me…fix…your…hair." He sounded zombieish…creepy even but I let him do my hair. In a flash I was on the bench with Kid in my lap fixing my hair. His fingers flew quickly and soon my hair was up in two symmetrical pigtails. Before he could get off my lap I kissed him. This time I wanted more. That peck he gave me before was so sweet, I just wanted another…

Soul's p.o.v

"And then we would walk together on the beach! Wouldn't that be nice?" Blair had our marriage planned out already. She thinks that just because I asked her out means that we will marry soon. That is one of the major reasons I dislike Blair.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged coolly and hoped she wouldn't talk of it anymore. She and I continued our stroll down the bike path to the skate park. Maybe I could teach her to skateboard. I had brought mine with me so why not teach her? I mean she loves trying new things so I think we might have fun. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all. Something stopped me in my tracks… **(Sorry soul time to scratch that part about having a fun time!)**

Maka's p.o.v

I was having the best kiss of my life when I saw something displeasing out of the corner of my eye. I gently pushed Kid off my lap and strolled over to Soul. His mouth was agape at what he had seen.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Soul's old bitch of a girlfriend!" Blair stuck her face close to mine.

"I'm glad that you get to date that man-whore. I have a much better boyfriend now anyway!" I shouted back defensively.

"Awww cute you have an imaginary boyfriend!" Blair gushed sarcastically.

"No he's not imaginary! He's right there…" I motioned to the bench. Kid waved and smiled then returned to pushing his skateboard around with his foot.

"KID-KUN?" Blair ran over to Kid. "KID-KUN I MISS YOU SOOO BADLY!" She fell at his feet weeping.

Soul snapped out of his state of shock "Wait, you know this guy?"

"He's my ex!" She set her head on his lap and purred. "Take me back Kid-kun!"

"Hey Soul may I talk to you for a second?" Kid pulled Soul aside.

Soul's p.o.v

"Yeah. Sure." I replied reluctantly.

"Maka's kinda boring and I want Blair back. Do you think we can do some sort of trade?" Kid asked.

"Well, I don't think she wants me back. You see I messed up really bad…" He interrupted me.

"Well, how about we set something up." Kid whispered a plan in my ear…


	13. Chapter 13: Sleep

Maka's p.o.v

I was stuck sitting on a bench with Blair for five minutes while Kid and Soul talked.

"Nya~ what do you like most about Soul? Cause I love everything about him!" Blair spoke excitedly.

" Ummm…I don't think I like Soul all too much as of late." I replied.

"Well, what did you like about him when you first met?" Blair was hoping for an answer.

"I liked his personality…I guess." I trailed off.

"Go on! There has to be more than that!" Blair was so eager to hear her answer.

"Well, I…." Before I could finish my sentence Kid and Soul were back. 

"Well, we have to get going…bye!" Soul, walked away with Blair.

"So, Maka…would you be interested in heading back to my place for lunch? We could have some fun there…" Kid smiled.

"Ummm…I don't think so." I shuddered. Somehow this reminded me of something…

"Come on Maka just for a little bit." He pleaded.

"No way." I stood my ground on my decision.

"Guess I'll have to force you…" Kid picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down you creep!" I shrieked. Then I saw Soul running towards us.

"KID! You stop this right now! Maka is mine!" Soul sounded pissed off.

"You already have a girlfriend so Maka is technically mine." Kid smirked

"I broke up with Blair just now so I could get Maka back and that is exactly what I am going to do!" Soul punched kid in the stomach and Kid let go of me. I scrambled to my feet.

"Soul!" I hugged him as tight as I could. "I'm never ever going to leave you again!"

Soul's p.o.v

"Okay Okay! Just let go its getting a little hard to breathe." I said to her.

"Oh! Whoopsy!" Maka released her snakelike death hug. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem. How many times have you had a boyfriend, Maka? I mean I just want to know for no apparent reason." I questioned.

"Oh, I've dated you, Kid, and…" Maka didn't seem to want to say his name.

"Who else?" I wanted to know more.

"Black*Star." Her voice got really quiet and she looked really really pale.

"Maka are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that Black*Star was different…in a bad way. And when Kid started acting like that it made me so scared…." Maka was paler than ever.

"Wait, hold on a sec…what did Black*Star act like?" I was worried, I wanted to know if I could trust my old friend Black*Star and it seems like he did something to her… so I wanted to know about him.

"Black*Star tried to rape me…He got drunk and forced me into a closet with him and…and.." Maka passed out.

"Oh my god." I was having a panic attack. My friend…My childhood friend Black*Star almost raped my current girlfriend? I am going to give him a nice long talk tomorrow. And if words don't get through I guess I'll just have to fight him to knock the idea of staying away from her into his head. I picked up Maka bridal style and started walking back to her apartment.

(One long walk later.)

When I got back to her house I saw a note taped on the table from her mom. It said

Dear Maka,

I will be back tomorrow evening. I had to go to a meeting in Angel city. Love you!

"Well, this is weird." Maka was still passed out so I placed her on the living room couch and set a blanket over her. Somehow she still looked cold. I was a little sleepy so I lied down behind her and put my arms around her. And I fell asleep.


End file.
